Episode 3: How I Would Have Liked It
by MontanaAngel
Summary: What if Obi Wan was Anikan's father...what if the whole 3rd episode was completly different..that is what i tried to do in this weird little story...


"Anakin!" Obi Wan's voice broke in to the dream of Padme in the sunset laughing at something he had said…

"Anakin! Wake up" Obi Wan talking calmly like always, but for some reason today it sounded loud and very rude.

"Hmmm,ahhh..go away!" Anakin mumbled as he chucked a pillow at Obi Wan as a warning to get out of his room. By the sound of it the pillow had hit the wall.

"Anakin, umm… we need to talk calmly so I will see you at breakfast, because there is definitely no possible way I am going to talk to you with half of you asleep and the other half focusing on Padme " Obi Wan said smirking. Another pillow hit the wall as Obi Wan stepped out of the room.

When Anakin stepped in to the room. Obi Wan was sitting at the table waiting.

"You wanted to talk to me master?" Anakin sat on the left of Obi Wan.

"Yes…. I did Anakin" He seemed distracted to the normal person, but Anakin could sense he was stalling.

"Anakin the Jedi Order is very strict" Anakin had no idea why he was telling him this.

"Yes I know master. You tell me this every time I did something that would endanger my position. What have I done this time!"? Anakin was very sensitive right now. He had not seen Padme in months and she was expecting childbirth any day now. Obi Wan was looking at him very intently.

"Anakin I need to talk to you about your wife" He said this calmly but Anakin was so surprised he did not beat the anger back in time.

"What now you can read minds! What is wrong with you! I can not do anything on my own anymore-"

"Exactly! Exactly Anakin! The Jedi Order is forbidding you to do anything without their consent" Obi Wan looked sad and understanding. But that made Anakin hate him even more. He did not understand about how hard it was to keep Padme a secret.

"You do not know about how I suffered. You do not know what it is like to have a wife but only see her every 6 months!" Obi Wan looked amused.

"Actually I do. I had a wife when I was your age"

"Had?" Anakin said savagely.

"Yes had, her name was Shmi" Anakin stood up so quickly that he stumbled on his chair and fell on the ground. He staggered up and backed away from him suddenly confused and frightened.

"No…no" he whispered softly. His back hit the wall. Obi Wan got out of his chair and walked toward Anakin.

"Ani, try to understand"

"Don't call me Ani. I don't know you. My name is Anakin" He was getting closer to him. And Anakin inched toward the exit. But Obi Wan said something that stopped him.

"I am the one that named you that, you know" Obi Wan said sadly and slowly. Anakin turned slowly and looked in to the eyes of his father. I have his eyes… was all he could think, cold blue and deep. He took a long steady breath and suddenly looked at him with so much hatred that Obi Wan staggered back.'

"Why didn't my mother tell me? Why did you not come and see her. Not once when I was growing up! And…and you could have freed us both, you could have. She is dead because of you!" he yelled across the room. Anakin felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes so he turned and left. Leaving the stunned Jedi Master alone.

Anakin walked down the carpeted hall. Tears slowly but steadily slid down his face. He hated talking about his mother. And to think, Obi Wan keeping a secret like that for 14 years. Anakin smiled as he thought what a burden it must have been on his conscience._ No, Anakin, _Obi Wan's voice bubbling up in his mind. _A Jedi does not think like that. They do not smile at the trouble of others. _Anakin walked in silenced anger trying to block the voice from his head. Soon it started to annoy him. _Anakin I am not trying to bug you I am teaching you a very important lesson in the Jedi Order that you will need to pass the trai- _

"I don't care!" Anakin yelled as he punched the wall in anger. I don't think I am going to the trials anyway…

The Re-Naming 

The dark room was full of Sith masters that Anakin feared but highly respected. He looked around and the power in the room seemed to consume him. Padme had given birth to twins that very morning and had died in Obi Wan's arms. When Palpatine told him this Anakin thought he had died. Simply gone out of existence, but he of course had not and when he came back his face was red and itchy from crying and he was in his room, still leaning against the wall were he had fell. Palpatine had been waiting for him to stop. He was a little blue figure flickering in the corner of the room. Anakin had stood up steadying himself with deep calming breaths. Padme was gone, but his _children_ had lived. He had a surge of hatredbut the good part of Anakin said in the back of his mind. _But Anakin is not tha_t _a good thing. Don't you love your children as you did Padme? No, _the other side answered,_ no they don't deserve to live while my angel is dead! They deserve nothing but to die. _The good side of Anakin quickly followed this voice, _Now Anakin you don't really mean that. One thing Obi Wan always taught you was that no one deserves to die- _The bad side of him came around again. _So Padme deserved what she got and Obi Wan seems to think so too. He hid my children after all. I am their Father. I have a right to see them. _For once the good side did not answer for it agreed…


End file.
